The Ways of Life
by MinKalek22
Summary: Nicole just thought that it was going to be a normal time dealing with hunters. But she didn't know that she would meet her soulmate (Dean. WxOC) (OCxSam.W)(OCxEric.N)(OCxCastiel)
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own True blood or Supernatural or their characters! I only own my ocs.***

This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy and i'll try to upload more chapters soon! And let me know what you think too!

Prologue:

As I laid there, on the mossy forest floor I heard a voice. It was sweet, it was like a gust of wind, it told me that i was made for great things; I was made to be an apex predator, I was made to protect his possessions. But there was a flaw to me, something that he did not think of. I needed to feed on his prized possessions. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. I knew my maker would be mad, but I did not care. I am after all, a apex predator.

Chapter 1

Daylight breaks through a crack in the blinds, I squint my eyes and flip over in my soft king sized bed. It has four large posts that are stained dark heartwood infused oak. It has red satin draping around it, my bedding is black, red, and some white laced through it. I can smell the sweat and laundry soap used to wash it away. I make a grunt noise and flip over away from the sunlight, it hurts my skin, but as i just start dozing off, my pitbull, Opeth, and my huskyxwolf, Lobus, jump up on my bed and start whining. Trying to get me up. So I guess it's time to get up, with that i gave a big stretch and yawn and got up. I grab my sun ring off of my nightstand and slip it on; as i do that, I walk out of my cozy bedroom to my my nest. (4th wall break, If you haven't figured it out I am a vampyer, not only a vampyer but a lord of sorts. I won't say my age, but God is my maker) My nest it simple, quiet at times, and if you catch it at the right times, you can see all the different vampyers coexisting in one place. Well, when they are not trying to kill each other. I try to make it a safe haven for vampyers, but as everyone knows, you can't make everything work. My nest is in British Columbia, Canada. It's far from the city, Vancouver, but that's also if you are a human, for me it's a 2 minute run. I found this home around 100 years ago, it was a beaten down old logging cabin, but now it is a beautiful modern mansion. It still has the old style outside and siding that it came with but the inside has all modern everything. I have decided to decorate it from the things that I have collected over my travels. I love all my houses, but this one and the one in Sweden are my favorite. The one in Sweden, looks like this one, but even older. I found that one a long time ago, I think it was around WW1. But anyways, I love them, they are the two houses that helped me come to peace with myself and my vampyrism. As I walk out to let my pooches out, I take a deep breathe of mountain air. I watch as the two goofballs run circles around each other, they dart off to go run circles around other animals. I laughed to myself and went to do my chores. I fed my horses, goats, and other farm animals. Then I fed my dogs lastly. Afterward, I went inside and made myself some breakfast, after that I poured myself a glass of grizzly bear blood. ( I stopped drink human blood 200+ years ago) After i clean up, I let my dogs in and go do my work for the day. It was around 3 P.m when I got a call from one of my progenies, Eric Northman.

"Nicole! I have word of humans attacking an vampyer nest in section 13 (Kansas). It is big!" He said slightly out of breathe he must have been flying there as we speak.

"Were there any survivors?" I questioned knowing the answer inside.

"No...I'm sorry." His tone went from angered to a slightly sadden one.

"Did you just get to the scene Northman? Do you have the person that slaughtered my children!?" I yelled at him, hoping that he would just tell me what the hell just happened!

"Yes," he growled, "There were 3 of them but one of them uhmm...disappeared in a white flash of white light." He paused, "what shou…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ONE THE DISAPPEARED! Humans don't just poof into thin air Eric!" I growled at him. I was so mad, I felt my face start to turn and my fangs popped out. Eric sighed,

"What should i do with the two boys then. I would personally, love to rip their heads off and drain their bodies" He gave a long hiss after that. In the background I heard a faint laugh. Who were these men and why did they did go on suicide mission.

Chapter 2

After some quick thinking, I did the most humanly thing i could do. That would be to bring them in some questioning and some much needed answers. "Well...bring them to my huvudsakliga boet. (main house)" I said as calmly as I could.

"Okej' Eric spoke with an irritated sigh after.

"Whatever Northman. Bring them here, UNHARMED! I will be expecting you and the prisoners in 2 hours. Bring your progeny, Pam, to help you fly them to Vancouver, I will have a car there waiting for you." My tone was firm, it needed to be when it comes to him. I knew what he could do to them, it sometimes amazes me what some vampyers, that are over the age of 1, 000 years, can do to a person. He hastily agreed and hung up. I shook my head and got up from my desk and started towards the holding rooms. Which were basically like little hotel rooms but there are no windows and not doorknobs on the inside. Also they are planted with thick steel and silver on the back of the door. Just for those who don't want to listen or don't obey by nest rules. But, not very often I have to get the cleaning staff on it, or buy new ones all together.

A couple hours later, i finally got them ready, so I decide that maybe I should make myself look more presentable. So with that, I shuffle to the other side of the house, dogs close at my heels. They must feel the panic and worrying feelings spinning inside me right now, I fed them my blood so that they can stay in tune with me and listen to my commands. But it is mainly just when we are fighting vampyers that can voice mimic and control animals. I walked into my bedroom into my beautiful bathroom, it was black and brown marble counter tops and red rock bowl sinks that I got made from the stones of my home country, Sweden. I have a big black jacuzzi tub, be enough to find 3 people in, the shower has a rain shower head, and 3 side sprayers, and 4 normal shower heads. Also its black marble tile, and glass sides. There is also an archway that leads to my walk in closet. When you walk in there you will see an island that holds all my precious jewels and priceless heirlooms that can not be lost. But there is also a wall of shoes and band tee-shirts. There is a secret doggie door for my hounds, it leads to the kennels that are outside in their dog houses, for when it's too cold for Opeth to go outside. For Lobus, she will live outside in the winter, she absolutely loves the snow.  
When I get out of the shower, I hear my phone go off. When I look at it and it's Eric, he said he's 15 minutes away. So I raced to get ready, I threw on my favorite Alice Cooper band-tee, my favorite pair of light washed jeans with white thick stitching and it make butt look amazing. That's hard to find when you are only 5' 2". Then I sped over to my makeup mirror and out on some simple eyeliner and mascara. I loved using browns on my eyes, it really makes the blue of my eyes pop. Then I blow dry my hair and then ran a straightener through my hair, even tho it kinda does what it wants. When I'm satisfied with my outfit, i strut out of my bedroom. I hear a car pull up to the gates. I start to get a tingling sensation go down my spine and a cooling breeze go thru my hair. Then a hear Eric's voice in my head, telling me that he was here. So then I raced over to my phone and buzzed him in. Then I quickly checked my social media and just as I put my phone down my dogs started to go nuts. They seemed to like Eric the most out of all my progenies. Then i hear his footsteps up the steps then before he could even knock I swung open the door. There he stood with a half surprised, half happy look on his face. Eric Northman was one of the most sweetest yet asshole-ash man I have ever met. But yet, I was so damn happy to see him,so I jump up into his strong arms. As they catch me, I can feel his arms tighten around my waist. I took a long, deep breath of his skin. He smelled like home, it smelled like beautiful mountain air, blissful forests, and him. We have a weird relationship, sometimes we are so in love that others don't matter, other times, we are consistently at each other's throats wanting to kill each other.

When I made Eric, with the help of another vampyer, Godric, it was in the viking era. I watched him for days. I watched the way he fought, loved, obeyed. Then in a frenzy of an attack on his village, he and a few others got away but Eric was badly injured, almost dead. So i fed him my blood, and turned him. I got Godric to watch him as he underwent his transformation. From then on, I had a lover, a brother, father, best friend, and sometimes an enemy. As he slowly lets me down, his bright blue eyes stared down at me, he leaned down and gave me a long needed kiss. He tasted like vanilla, and honey, his tongue traced the line of my bottom lip, asking for enterance. But, I pull away because I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop. He slowly released his grip on me, and gave a low growl to tell me that he didn't want to be stopped.

"Well, hello min kärlek,(my love,)" He said in a low sexy voice, "How are you?"

"Hi min kärlek, I'm fine, stressed, but fine. How are the trip? Have they said anything!? Do you know their names even!?" I started to say in a panicky voice. Why would they does this to my children!? Why did they laugh afterward!

"Min kärlek, min kärlek, shhhh... it's okay. Don't worry. I will put them in their rooms and call everyone on that needs to be here. And you can question the prisoners tomorrow. Tonight, we need to have a meeting with the others." He smoothly said, looking at me with his beautiful ice blue eyes. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I knew it was going to be okay..but i didn't know either. He gently pulled away, tracing my pantline as he left. He started towards the black SUV, just as he opened the back door. Pam, his progeny, and my best friend, came around the back with one of the prisoners. He was short-ish, and smelled like a hunter. I should have known. Then Eric brought the other one out, he was much taller and also smelled like a hunter. I wonder what if these two know what they have gotten into. Just then my dogs started forward towards the hunters, growling, howling, snarling.

"Opeth! Lobus! Suidhe, fuirich! (Sit, stay!)" I growled at them. They did as commanded, but they back talked me, as usual. Then just as Eric and Pam were walking past me with the hunters, I asked them to stop and take off the hoods, I wanted to see what they looked like, and ask their names. Eric rolled with eyes and Pam made a grunting noise, but they still did as they were told. Once the hoods were off, I took a good look at them. They looked like boys to me. Boys messing with men things. I looked at the shorter one, he looked to be about 25 years old, he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever hair was a dirty blond-brown color, it was cut short so that it stood up on its own. He wore a leather jacket with a plaid shirt and a black tee underneath. Then his jeaned were faded, probably from years of wear, but they seemed to fit in all the right places. The other one was much taller and almost looked like the other. But he has hazel eyes that seem to change color with the sunlight. His hair was longer, shaggy looking, and a brown color that hard to describe. He wore a carhartt jacket, with just a flannel shirt that was just unbutton, and tight enough to show off his upper body. His jeans were a dark wash with look very well worn in, and they too fit his in all the right places. It makes me think...who are these damn fine hunters!

Hope you enjoyed the teaser! Let me know you want more :)


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I stared at these men with anger and wonder, the shorter one gives me a smug smile. That ticked me right off. But, at the same time I could stare at it all day. Why is he making me feel like this. "Well," I asked in a firm tone, twitching my eyebrow, "What are your names hunters"

Nothing, They said nothing, but they smiled at each other. I shake my head and told Eric and Pam to take them to the room-cells and meet me in the living room afterwards. Eric smiles and picks up the tall one and escorted them to where they needed to be. I let out a long sigh and started towards the house, I called my dogs when I got to the door. When I got inside I decided to speed walk to my kitchen, I needed coffee and I need it NOW!

When I made my coffee to how I like it, I took a large sip and let a big, long breath out. That's when I feel a pair of large hands slip around my waist. I leaned my head back, and let out a soft muffled moan. His hands started going up my shirt and slowly trace the underwire of my bra. I flashed a quick smile, and before i knew it I was spun around and was up at the counter. Now it started to racey. His mouth was on mine, our tongues danced with each other, I slowly started undoing the buttons on his black fitted shirt, One of his hands slowly started moving up my thigh, cupping the base of my butt, the other cupping my right breast. I heard him let out a deep low growl from within, so in return I tilted my head back. Exposing my neck for him to kiss. Then just as he started kissing his way down, I heard a loud clearing of the throat.

Just as I look over towards the grand arch way, I see Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. They are part of the Sirelines. They just recently took over the watch of Section 5, since the elders took off. Their race of vampyer are more predatory look when fighting and feeding. Their eyes go completely black, tiny veins pop out from under the eyes, K9's and the lateral incisors extended. In this race the younger you are the more strength you have.

Embarrassed, I shuffle off the counter and straighten myself up and say my hellos'. I start to get the sense that Damon was jealous and Elena and Stefan are grossed out. Just as the awkward silence couldn't drag out more, I heard a knock at the door. So I raced out to go get it. Then just as I get to the entryway, Bianca was almost at the door.

Bianca Jones is one of the vampyers that lives here all the time. She takes care of my animals when i'm not here to do it myself, plus she goes to my other home in Sweden to take of my animals there, I don't mind either, we have become very close too. Her race of vampyer is very special, she has tattoo's that represent what she does and her abilities that she has as well. She just so happens to be very good with animals and herbs.

I wish I remembered how to create them. They are peaceful and do not need to feed on humans, they can, but they don't. It was a blurry time when I made the first one. I was hanging out with witches and everything kind of mashes together. I have only met a handful of their kind, and each time was a good and productive time.

But when we met at the stairs. I gave her a look to tell her that i was going to get it and to meet me in the living room. So I shuffled over to the door and answered it. When I opened up the door, there stood Bella and Edward Cullen. Everytime I see them or their kind i think to myself, 'Why the hell did I create them.' They are part of the Olympic Coven. I made them with the help of faeries, and the end result was a sparkling yet very poisonous vampyer. SO with that I invited them in and slowly made my way to the living room. I stopped at the kitchen to grab my coffee and followed the sound of yelling.

"Why aren't they dead yet!?" Damon yelled at Eric.

"Because we can't kill innocent people." Edward interjected in weirdly calm voice.

"Nicole said no killing humans, even if they deserve too." Eric growled.

"SO WHAT! They can kill our kind but yet, we can't kill theirs without having a god dammed meeting!?" Damon still yelling at Eric.

Eric extended his fangs and continued to yell at Damon, "Because I do not feel like getting my fangs pulled out by her! Besides I would rather torched them then get blood on my shirt." He finished with a smug smile.

"Everyone shut up! Holy fuck!" I yelled, my voice seemed to ring throughout the house, " First of all, hello everyone, nice to see everyone again. Secondly, I would like the talk to them, ask them why did they kill my children and what are their fucking names. I would at least like to know. Finally stop yelling you are hurting my head!" I took a deep breath after I finished.

"So you're thinking about interviewing them like god damn cops!? We are vampyers! We can make them talk!" Damon piped up after a minute.

"Yes, we could. But i'm trying to do this as civil as i can. I don't want to have another war with the humans again" I said in my queen/authority voice.

So we talked for a couple more hours and of course it ended up us all yelling at each other. So 2 hours go by, we all finally come to an agreement that if they don't talk to us in 2 weeks, we have to kill them. Which I don't want, but I don't need them killing more of my kind or worst yet, me. But, that will be late on. For now...Bianca and Eric go in and interview them, and if they don't talk to them, than I go in. I just hope that they will talk...and soon.

By 3 A.M I decided that I needed some well deserved sleep. I say my goodnights and shuffle off to my bedroom. A million thoughts run through my mind, and I can't seem to get them in order. When I get to my bedroom i open my double doors, and let out a big sigh. As I go to close my doors, Eric's large hand was preventing it from closing all the way.

"Were you planning on sleeping alone or should I go?" He asked in a sexy tone.

"Well..I was thinking of finishing what we started in the kitchen." I said with a smug grin on my face. He gave a little growl, before I knew what that really meant I was picked up and flung on my back on my california king bed. Eric was on top of me, slowly leaning down to kissing me, first slow and graceful, than fast and hard. He wasn't wasting time this time, he lifted me by my waist and took off my top, then he laid me down and started to kiss my neck and the tops of my collarbone. His breath was hot and sweet. When I had the chance my hands flug to his sexy black dress shirt, undoing the buttons one-by-one slowly kissing the skin that was revealed underneath. When I got his shirt completely undone, I leaned back and looked at his perfectly sculpted abs. I let out a small moan.

He smiled knowing very well how to please me, he leans down and slowly undoes my pants, I slipped off his shirt and let my hands trail down his body. Remembering every muscle and divit. I slowly start to undo his buttons on his pants and slipped them down, revealing his thickness. "Mmmm, he is so hard'" I thought to myself.

Lost in my thought, he brought me out my kissing me all the way down my body. I moaned his name, and I felt him smile against my thigh. With two fingers he slipped off my lacey black panties and threw them on the floor, then he took one large, long finger and slipped it inside of me. I took a large breath and let out a loud moan.

"Mmmm, du gillar det inte do?(mmmm, you like that don't you?)" He growled against me, "Jag ska få dig att skiika mitt namn!(i'm going to make you scream my name!)"

With that his fingers started to go faster, he really is going to me scream his name, but I didn't want to give his the satisfaction...not yet. But, as fast as it happened, he stopped and took off his underwear. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and he was looking at me with peer lust in his eyes. He leaned down and gave me a long kiss. I could smell myself on his breath. Then he slowly proceeded to slip his thickness into me. As I stretched to accommodate him, I let out a moan that was combined with pain and lust. He used his vampyre strength and speed to get to a fast pace that he liked. I can feel my fangs come out and my face change too, with that i also hear Eric's fangs click out too.

"Eric….svårare….snälla!(Eric….harder...please!)" I moaned.

"Med nöje, min kärlek(with pleasure, my love)" He growled into my neck, and with that, he picked up the pace and was making me lose my mind. I forgot what it was like to have sex with a vampyre..or with anyone in that fact. Next thing I knew. I was on the bed just a mess of arms and legs. Then I was reaching my orgasim and so was he. I held onto him and we came together.

"That was beautiful. You are beautiful, min kärlek" he whispered softly, "Jag älskar dig.(I love you)"

"Jag älskar dig också. (i love you too)" I moaned softly. As my eyes were rolling into my head, I felt him tuck me in, and lay down beside me. With him to watch me as I slept, I felt safe.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed. ' _Shit! I forgot to him his new sunlight ring'_ I thought to myself. I let out a sigh and had a really big stretch. That's when Bianca knocked on the door and came in bringing me life itself. Coffee.

"So last night sounded pretty crazy." ,she said with a smug look on her face, "I could hear you all the way down by the stables. Even your horses were giving me strange looks." She started laughing.

"Well. . . shit. I didn't I was that loud." ,I too, started laughing, "Whatever, it was amazing!"

Sounded like it, even though my Swedish is not that great. So most of it was gibberish to me." her laugh laugh calmed down and she looked at the black dress shirt crumpled on the floor.

We bantered back and forth for awhile longer and loved up on Opeth and Lobus. Then we decided that we should get up and start our day. I got up and took a shower and afterward, I put on some makeup and then got dressed. I chose a cute tan skirt with a slit that started at my thigh, then a picked out a top that was simply black with a lace up back. I liked it because it showed off my vine tattoo with Swedish signage that started on my shoulder than ran down my back and wrapped around my waist. To top it all off, I put on my nude heels. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself a little smug, then turned to strut out of my bedroom. Once I was out of my room, I started towards where Eric and Pam were resting.

When I got there I slowly opened the opened the door and tiptoed towards Eric's' bed. As I went to put the ring down on the dresser. I was suddenly against the wall staring into a pair a ice-blue eyes. I just giggled and tried to squirm my way out of his grip. When my feet were finally touching the floor, I looked up at Eric who was still in defense mode.

"Well good morning sunshine! I was going to give this to you yesterday. . .but you know. . .other things happened." I said on my innocent voice.

"What is it?" .he asked still looking tired, "Why did it have to wake me?" He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"The replacement sunlight ring. You need to stop breaking them." .I said, "They are not something I can just go out and buy you know."

He let out a long sigh, then smiled, "Thank you my love."

He slipped on the ring then went to get ready for his day. It was like he hadn't seen the sun in a hundred years for how fast he was getting ready. As soon as he slipped on his shoes, he raced past me and gave me a kiss and went to enjoy the sun. So I went to my kitchen to grab something to eat. As I was eating I looked outside and decided to do some yard work and my daily chores. So as soon as I was done eating I raced upstairs and get changed. Again. I put on my Guns N' Roses band tee and a pair of ripped jeans, then my combat boots.

So the morning was spent working on my yard and take care of my animals. As I was mucking out the last stall, I decided that I was going to go for a ride on my horse, Cheech. He was a Clydesdale with the colors ta, black, and white. He is the only one I have ever seen like him. He knew me well enough to know that I'm off beat today. He somehow could tell me before I knew that today was going to be off.

So when my chores were done and my ride was over, I changed back into the clothes that I was wearing earlier. Then I went to them bathroom and reapplied my makeup. My eyes were really blue today, so I kept it light with brown eyeliner and black mascara. Then I straightened my blond and black hair and again before I left the room. I checked myself out. So I raced out and headed towards my office to start planning on how to make the hunters talk, just then a million thoughts came into my head and then there was to many to group them together. I leaned back to crack my back and let out a long sigh. When I got back to writing some stuff down, Opeth and Lobus came in smelling like roses. I gave them a little smile and bent down to give them some love

"You guys must have been into something nasty, didn't you?" I chucked to myself.

Just as I finished my sentence, a tingle went down my spine alerting me that I was being watched. I slowly looked up and looked in the way that my dogs were staring too, there was Stephan Salvatore standing in the doorway smiling. Embarrassed I stood up and sat back in my can to ask him what he needed.

"Just wanted to see how you are, can't be easy for you. You know...dealing with all of us and the hunters" He gave a little chuckle, but like tone was calming.

"No. No. It's not. But I'm just wondering how I am going to get through you and the others that I do not want hunters blood on our hands. Who knows what they know or who are they know." I sighed.

"Well...let us try to talk to them and use our ways, and, if nothing works. We can try others. But if nothing else works...then I guess we could let you try." Stephan said quietly.

"I don't understand. Why can't I try first? I am the QUEEN! Plus you guys are there..." I said calmly trying not to yell, "Why do I have to convince you guys!? Why do I have to explain myself!" Stephan was just going to say something, Damon opened his mouth from the doorway.

"Why? Because you are THE QUEEN! T.H.E.Y A.R.E H.U.N.T.E.R.S! All they do is kill everything supernatural! Hell, they even kill other hunters." Damon ranted.

"Because not everyone is a blood draining idiot like you Damon." Stephan yelled at him, "Besides Nicole you said it yourself, you are the queen. Do you really want to put yourself in danger? They are locked up, but knows what other stuff they're into." He finished.

I let out a long groan and left my office. I needed a nap. I left the brothers to argue with themselves. I started to to think to myself, if they didn't want to talk to my progenies then, I would have to talk to them. Be honest, if they still didn't talk..then they shall meet the true death.

That night, I sat in my bed asking my maker if he could some how show me the way, guild me to an answer. For which I do not have. Then there was a knock on my door and Eric walked in. He closed the door ans turned around with a wide grin on his face. I gave him a weird smile back as he walked over to my bed. As he sat down, he grabbed my hand and looked at me, "Thank you for the ring. I have missed the sun so much, how it feels on my skin. Everything is so much more beautiful." His voice was low and sincere, and he kissed my hand.

"You are very welcome Mr. Northman. I hope enjoyed yourself and remember do not break it." I smiled

3 days. 3 days and they still haven't said a damn word. Not a single one. Sitting in the dinning room with my progenies, listening to them yell at each other. I on the other hand was lost in my own thoughts, I finally decided that it was time. So I stood up and announced that I was going to talk with them and I wasn't going to take no for a answer. Just me. One room, and two hunters.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up in the morning, the feeling of dread and know today was going to be rough, washed over me. I rolled over to look at the clock, 8:05 am, it read. I moaned and rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. Then I reached over and felt that Eric was not there, then I started to wonder where he had run off too. Then I slowly started to fall back in sleep. 10 minutes later, someone whipped the cover off of my head. Once the covers landed on my hips, I cracked an eye open to see Bianca smiling down on me.

"Good morning sunshine!" she exclaimed, very loudly.

"It's not a very good morning. Who and how are you so happy?" I yelled at her through my hands.

Well...uhmm…." she said with her smile falling, " I felt your aura and it's very unbalanced. Something has changed. I can feel it. So I figured that we go for a ride and make a game plan for you." she gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I just wish that they would have said something by now. Also, I don't know something about them feels... " I trailed off in my own thoughts.

"Different?"

"Yeah! I tried looked for answers, came up with nothing. I have even tried to pray to my maker, and he is silent! So I'm really hoping that they talk to me at least. I don't want their blood on my hands."

Bianca just sighed, then suggested that we go for a ride and talk. Hoping something would bring me out of this mood. I nodded, smiled, then gave her a long hug. Then I climbed out of bed and slipped into my Jimi Hendrix band-tee and a pair on black sweats, then headed down to the stables.

We got back from our ride around 2pm; it was much needed. We unsaddled our horses, gave them some food and water. Then headed inside for some lunch. Once we got inside we washed our hands and started cooking. I made pasta with veggies and vodka sauce and Bianca made a club sandwich with some weird veggie fries. I set out food down on the island as Bianca went to grab us something to drink. When she returned I could smell instantly what she has bought. Human blood. All I could do was stare at the glass as she set it down. A million thoughts went through my head and before I could even gather and say something, she just smiled and said, "Don't worry, nobody was killed for this. I got it from the blood bank where I volunteer at." she finished with a wink, "Also, you're going to need your energy and strength today."

I just looked back at the glass and slowly reached over and took a sip. It felt so good. It felt like life in cup. Like the finest chocolate you have have ever tasted.

When I set the glass back down, it was empty, apparently I needed it. I just sighed and ate my food.

So after we were done eating, we cleaned up our dishes, then I headed to my room to clean up and have one last freak out moment. When I got where I stripped out of my clothes and turned on my shower and let the steam fill up the room. Once it was nice and steamy, I stepped into shower and let the how water run down my body. Sometimes I wish I was human, then I wouldn't have to deal with people's lives. Make sure that my vampyer races live through time. I wish that I could feel the heat of the water warm me up and make me feel more alive. I sighed and started washing my hair, then my body and face. Then I shut off the water and dried myself off and headed for my closet. I looked through everything I had and decided on a long sleeved v-neck shirt and my dark wash ripped up jeans with my Vans sneakers. Then I went back to my bathroom and decided on my hair and makeup. Today I decided to let my hair do what it wants and my make simple again, brown eyeliner and black mascara. I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. What I saw looking back me was a small scared looking girl. I had put her in a vault in my mind for a long time, I didn't want to deal with her. At least, not today. I shake my head and started towards the pit.

When I got close to the door, I could hear them all yelling. I could also feel that some of them had been here all day. So I stepped inside and closed the door. But once I turned around they were all staring at me like I was deformed or something. I just rolled my eyes and made my way to sit on a table and explained what was going to go down. Today was the day I showed then how much of a bitch I could be. I told them that I was going to be alone to talk to them, then if they talked, I would make a deal that will satisfy both sides. Then I explained that they will NOT barge in while I was in there, if they did. They will be punished. Of course they yelled and argued, but I acted like I didn't care. Then I demanded that Elena and Damon go get the hunters.

' _Show time'_ I thought to myself, then made my way to the room.

I stood at the door which lead to the room. Once I entered the mini hall way, I stood there. Once I was in there, there was no turning back. Then I took a deep breath in a stepped through the door.

There they were. Sitting there acting like they weren't scared of death. The tall looked at me with a questioning stare, and the short one just let snort. I walked to the other chair that was across from them. Once I sat down, a sensual tingle went down my spine. I shook it off and started my speech.

"Hello, my name is Nicole. I am the queen of all the vampyer races. You could even say that I am the first vampyer. My understanding is that you boys killed a nest in Section 13, Kansas area. I'm sure that there was no need to for it. Surely, my progenies would have handled it more discreetly than you guys did." I took a deep breath in and continued, "So, I guess what I'm trying to ask is, Why? Also, it would be nice to know your names so I can call you something other than tall one and shorty."

I looked at there hoping they would say something. But the tingling sensation returned when I looked over at the short one. I don't know why, but something inside me feels like I kinda know him already. After a few more minutes of suffocating silence, I decided to be blunt with them.

"Look, I want, no, I NEED you guys to say something about this. I am fighting to keep you guys alive! I shouldn't have told you that I'm the queen, but I did. Hoping that you guys will say something. So please. Say something. I don't want your blood on my hands. Let alone hunter's blood." I pleaded. After I was done, I leaned my head on my hands hoping that worked.

"You and the others don't look like the vampyers we...uhmm...hunted"

I look up to see that it was the tall one that spoke. His voice was sweet and low, then he started again, " My name is Sam, and that's my brother...Dean."

"Well...how interesting...brothers. Makes sense now. Well, it's finally nice to know your names." I smiled, " But what do you mean they didn't look like us? I know every race that was created!?" confusion filled my voice.

"Meaning they didn't look regular people. Like you." Dead finally piped up. When I look over to retort back, our eyes met and something happened. It was like time slowed down and shocks went through my body.

That's when Sam interrupted "I think what Dean is trying to say is that they have permanent fangs and look like homeless goths." he finished with a small smile.

"Hmm...looks like i'm going to have too deal with that. Also now that you guys have talked, let's make a deal." I said firmly.

"What kind of deal" Sam asked curiously.

"I hate making deals" Dead snorted.

I didn't even bother to ask why and continued, " So my deal is that you guy remain prisoner until I can figure out what kind of vampyers you killed. But you will have privileges that we can negotiate. But you will have one of my progenies or myself watch over you and be with you outside or inside, in some places. As well, of you want, we won't split you guy up. To top it off you will changing rooms into a wing near me and the others." I said hoping that it was going to be a yes.

"No." Dean said after a minute.

"Well..come on Dean, I'm sure Nicole is more reasonable than the others." Sam said calmly to his brother.

The two started arguing back and forth on why is was and was not a good idea. I giggled because they reminded me of my progenies, that were probably having a melt down behind the glass. After a while they agreed, and we began finalizing the rules of the deal.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About 2 hours later, a contract was made. We agreed that they would stay here to help me find out who or what made those vampyer and how. So afterwards I invited my progenies into room. As they enter I was feel the tension rise as both parties glared at each other. When everyone is more or less settled, I cleared my voice to read the contract that the hunters and I both signed.

"The conditions as follows will be honored by both parties, humans and vampyers, if any of them are broken vampyers will be chained in silver and spend 100 years in a coffin. As for humans, if they try to escape they will sent to prison of my choosing for 3 years, if they kill a vampyer they will meet the true death."

"Term #1, the hunters, Sam and Dean, will be moved to a rooms in the wing across from Bianca's and my wing of the house. Since Eric, Pam, Damon, Stefan, and Elena are staying in the rooms in that wing, you will be in charge of guarding their rooms at night. Term #2, during the day time Bianca and I will be talking and sorting things out for the daytime. And we will be charge of looking after them. Term #3, they will not be fed on. If they are found with bite marks, or if they have gaps in their memories, you will be put to the true death. Same goes for the hunters. If they are found killing or have killed a vampyer, they will be put to the true death. Term #4, you will report ANY activities that you did with them to me."

After a couple more rules, I finished reading the contract. Damon and Eric were looking at me like they wanted to rip my head off. Same with Sam and Dean. I shot them a look to tell them that I will deal with later. Then I got up and went to show Sam and Dean to their rooms. I let out a silent sigh of relief because I did not want to sit there and listen to them all yell about how this may be a bad idea.

When the 3 of us were walking to the main part of the house, I looked back to make sure that they haven't ran off yet. But instead they seemed enamored their surroundings. After going through a small hallway that was made of glass, we entered the main house. I giggled at their faces, which seemed to snap them out of the trance that the forest creates. That's when my dogs came running out from god knows where. They were snorting, wagging their tails, and talking (as I call it). So I quickly bend down to pet them and give them a kiss.

"These are my dogs. They are my children, I have raised them with a careful hand and intense frustration. They will only listen to me, plus have helped me in many ways." I started to trail off in some memories of them.

Sam smiled and bent down so that my dogs could smell him. My dogs stopped wagging their tails and put their ears back. Lobo, the brave on, went up to Sam and ever so gently sniffed his hand. As for Opeth, she was hiding behind me, looking up to see if I was okay, and if it was okay if she went to sniff him. I giggled and nodded to tell her that it was fine, he was good. As soon as I nodded she went into full puppy mode and wanted Sam to play. As I stood back I thought to myself that Sam was going to be easier to get along with than his brother. Dean just stood there staring at the dogs. Just like Sam could read my thoughts, he looked at Dean then me and said.

"Dean isn't one for dogs or any kind of any animal that I know of. But what are their names and are they either boys or girls?"

"The husky cross wolf her name is Lobo, it's Spanish for wolf. Then the other is a brindle coat Pitbull and her name is Opeth." I said petting Lobo, "But, I'll show you guys to your rooms and either me or Bianca can show you around tomorrow."

Sam gave Opeth a big hug, and we started towards the kitchen. On the way there the tingling came back. As I went to try to shake it off, Dean came up from behind me and passed me before slowing down so that he was between me and Sam. I started to wonder why Dean is making me feel like this. Why was he so special?

Once we got to the kitchen, we went through a small but wide hallway that lead to the entrainment area that also had small theater room attached. Then final we went to main entrance, where the stairs leads to go up the bedrooms. First I decided to show Sam his room first. Which would be the second door in. His room was colored grey and black with silver accents. There was a king sized bed, a little kitchenette, a closet, and a full size bathroom with a big shower and a full size tub. I couldn't believe how happy I was to show people my beautiful home. As for Sam, he seemed really happy that there was a big bed.

"Dean! I have finally found a bed that I won't fall out of." Sam yelled.

"Ha-ha. Maybe now you won't be such a little bitch." Dean teased.

Sam just made a face at his brother and seemed to forget that I was there. I tried to keep my giggles to myself as they went on. After a few more minutes, I cleared my throat to remind them that I was still here. When I did that, Dean turned around to face me. Just like that his beautiful smile faded.

So on a happier note, we left Sam to fall in love with his bed in private. We just went to the next room which right beside Eric and Pam's room. Dean's room was set up the same but it had black metallic accents instead of grey. He seemed to be impressed. As he was looking around the room, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The way he stood, the way he used his eyes to examine his surroundings. Then his eyes were on me, and what felt like hours were just stare at each other. Sizing each other up or how beautiful each other were. We just kept looking into each other's eyes. But I had to resist whatever this feeling for him is, not to walk over and kiss him.

"Well...uhh... I'll let you get settled for the night. There are other vampyers that don't sleep at night walk around so don't be alarmed. So…so…I'll see you in the morning sometime then." I choked out. Why couldn't get my words out.

He just gave a little smirk and said, "See ya in the morning then."

I couldn't help but smiled to myself and closed the door. Somehow I felt like this was a one big dream. I shook my head and decided to make myself and go to my library and read my favorite V.C Andrews book and try to relax after today.

I must have been asleep for a while because I had two cold, wet noses pushing against my face and in my ear. I slowly cracked an eye open to see Opeth and Lobo start to dance and whine. They must need outside, I thought to myself. I drowsily peeled myself off of the couch and started towards the library door. When I opened it the house was strangely quiet. It must have been late. So I used my vampyer speed to go to the back door and let them outside. As I waited I grabbed myself some water and munched on some cheese. By the time I let them inside, I decided to go to my bed. When I got up the stairs, a quick thought came across my mind. Should I go check on the hunters? I shrugged to myself and thought why not.

Then in a flash I was standing in front of Dean's room. Before I knocked on his door, I started to second guess myself. Should I even be doing this? What if he is sleeping? I shook the questions away and softly knocked on his door. There was no answer. So I knocked once more and entered the room. When I opened the door and stepped inside, there was no one in the bed or on the couch. I started thinking to myself, how did he escape? When? Why wasn't I told?

Just as I was going to turn around to go see if the other room was empty, I heard the shower shut off and heard someone cough. He was in the shower. He was in the shower and I'm in his room. Shit. Then just before I could leave the room or open the door so it didn't look like I was spying, Dean was standing in the bathroom doorway with just a towel on.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My mouth just fell open then it felt like I had a dessert in my mouth. Dean seemed way calmer then I was. He just gave a little smirk and started towards the bed.

"Can I help you? Or are you here to stare?" He asked in a smart-assed tone.

"Well…uhmm…no," I stumbled over my words, "I was...uhmm…just stopping by to see if you needed anything before I got to sleep for the night." I started to wonder if he was feeling the same and if so, how was he being so damn cool!

A shiver went down my spine and it felt like warm air was running down my arms. I asked him if he wanted a glass of whiskey and he agreed. He told me to sit on the bed and he would grab the drink. So I flashed over to bed and before I sat down, I glanced over at Dean. The way his muscles on his back flexed when he was reaching the bottle. There was one drop of water that slowly made its way down his back. As I watched it, a warm tingly feeling ran through my whole body. I quickly looked away when he turned around, and tried to shake away the feeling.

He pulled up a chair across for me and proceed to fill the glasses then pass one to me. As soon as I grabbed it I drank whole amount that was in there. I licked my lips and looked up at Dean, he was smiling and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Hard day, huh?" he asked in a low sexy tone. Then he picked up the bottle and poured me another glass.

"You have no idea," I gave a little smile and took a sip of my drink. "If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you gotten dressed yet?"

"Well I do like to sleep naked, but I sleep in underwear most of the time." Dean smiled behind his glass.

"I'm guessing you don't get to do that often?" I giggled.

"Nah. Only sometimes, especially when I have a lady of the evening. But Since I have my own room for now, I can go commando" He laughed. It sounded like magic, "So, that's why I'm not dressed yet."

I gave a sexy giggle and took a sip if my drink. When I looked up from my glass, our eyes met. For what seemed like a long while, we didn't move. Didn't talk, and for a second, I stopped breathing. Dean set his drink on the nightstand then grabbed the chair and brought it closer. By the time he was all settled, he was so lose that I could smell the body wash he used. I could smell the whiskey. I could smell his blood, it smelled like the finest chocolate, with a hint of the whiskey we were drinking. I could hear his heartbeat, it was like a drum beating faster and faster. Apart of me wanted to lean in and kiss his beautiful lips, but the other part wanted to run to door and never look back. That's when Dean cleared his throat and distracted me from my thoughts, "I don't know why I'm gunna do this. But damn baby, you put some sort of pull on me."

Before I could react, Dean leaned in to give me a soft gentle kiss. His lips were soft and tasted like the whiskey. Then his hand slowly ran down my side and gently went around my hips. With his other hand he cupped my cheek. His hands were so warm against my cool skin. That's when his tongue grazed against my lower lips asking for entrance into my mouth. So I opened my mouth a little bit more to let tongue dance with mine. He tasted so sweet. Never have in all my years have I met someone, let alone a human, that could make me feel like this.

As I was lost in the feeling of bliss, he used the hand that was around my hips to pull me on to his lap. Then he slowly broke the kiss to where his looking at me with my beautiful emerald eyes. They were taking in the scene that was happening in front of him. Then they stopped at the silk robe tie that was in a loose knot around my waist. Then very so slowly he started to undo the knot. Then before he could fully open the robe. I stopped him and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I barely got out.

He shook his head yes. Then I gave him a little smirk and went to lean back in to kiss him. He slowly made me get up from his lap. So I got up and stood in front of him and let the robe slip from my body reveling my naked body. Dean sucked in his breath, then exhale slowly. Then he got up from his chair and slowly slid his hands from my shoulders, along my sides, then stopped at my butt. Then he started to kiss the nape of my neck; his lips felt like the finest silk against my neck. I let out a small moan, he firmed his grip my butt. He was sparking my body awake.

Dean kissed my ear and told me to turn around and bend over. I did as I was told and put my hands on the bed. Then I heard his towel hit floor then his hands were messaging my butt and my thighs. Then he kissed my lower back before dropping to his knees. He began to kiss my butt making a trail down to my thighs. He started towards my inner thigh kissing and giving little nips. I let out a loud moan and felt him smile against my thigh. He continued on with this torture making me wetter and wetter each time. As I was going to protest, he grabbed my legs and spread them more apart.

I could feel Dean's breath on the back of my thighs. He was leaning closer and closer with each breath. Spreading my thigh and butt cheeks to get where he needed too. The feel of his tongue was like lighting a match to a flame. The feeling was to good that it made my fangs pop out and my blood start to feel like it was on fire. I need him. I need him now. The sound of his moans sounded like music.

"Baby, you taste so damn good" he moaned.

After a couple or so minutes, I used my vampyer speed to get up and face him. Or at least my lower half. He slowly kissed his way up my body and started to kiss me with passion, want, and lust.

We fell on the bed. Kissing and touching each other. He felt so thick and large in my hands. He got on top of me and pushed my legs open with his. Just before he was going to enter, he looked deeply into my eyes and gently touched my fangs then my face.

"You ready baby?" He growled.

"Yes." I moaned with a smile on my face.

"Nicole." He moaned.

"Dean."

"Nicole." He got louder.

"Yes?" I started to question

"NICOLE! NICOLE!" He started to yell.

"What!" I yelled back. What the hell was happening?

"NICOLE!"

That's when I was woken up by a worried Eric. I shook my head and looked at my surroundings. I was in my library, on my couch. With the sun shining through my windows. Was it just a dream? What the hell just happened? Then I looked up at Eric who was staring at me.

"What!?" I yelled at him.

"I felt you. It felt like something was wrong. When I got here your fangs were out and you were mumbling something even I couldn't make out." Eric explained in a low voice.

"Oh," I choked out, "I'm fine. It was just….uhmm…just a strange dream, or something." It was the half-truth. I think.

"Okay, Bianca is in your room. She would like to speak with you." He said.

"Cool…I guess I'll see you later." I smiled at him the best I could.

"Yes, min kärlek." He kissed the top of my head and left with to think over my dream.


	7. note

Hey guys!! This just a check in with the people. I just want to know if you guys like shorter less detailed chapters or do you want more longer more detailed chapters. Comment on this and let me know. Like I have said before this is my first fanfiction and my first stories I hate wrote for people to see. So please let me know. Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sit up from my couch and rub eyes. What the hell just happened? That was just a dream? How? Why?

I slowly got and wondered to my bedroom to go see what Bianca needs. As I opened the door, Bianca was sitting on my bed with both of the dogs. I climbed into the bed with them. Then Bianca smiled and I asked her what's up.

"Just wanted to know what the plans were for the day and if we should stick together or if should split up." She asked.

Uhmm…did you want Sam or Dean?" I asked, "Also by splitting up we can more stuff done. Hopefully."

"I'll take Sam. Dean seems like a handful. Sorry." Bianca laughed.

"It's fine. It should be interesting then." I smiled but wondering how I'm going to look at him.

"But, your coffee is in the bathroom. We should start getting pretty. Come on Nikkay!" She giggled and bounced towards the bathroom.

I laughed and kissed Opeth's big head then got up to go to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom, I could smell the coffee. Making me smile. Then I took a sip and started straightening my hair. Then I did my make-up. As I started getting dressed I told Bianca about my dream. She patently waited for me to finish and tried to understand it too.

"Man…I have no idea what to say. Maybe it could be a sign or a vision. It could be because you're stressed and hungry." She started, "Try not to freak our. I'll look into it for you and see if this has happened between a hunter and vampyer before." She smiled.

"Thank you man, I just have no idea what it could mean. I just wish my maker would answer me." I mumbled as I slipped on my combat boots.

When we got to the bedroom door, I told her to get Stefan to get the hunters ready and I'll meet them on the patio. She nodded her head and went to go get the hunters. I took a deep breath and went to go get a to-go cup of coffee. This time, with Baileys. As I stirred my coffee and tried to get the lid on, my dogs started to whine. I looked at them and told them that they will get to eat soon. Then I made my way to the patio with a pair of whiney dogs at my feet. When I stepped outside, I put on my sunglasses and took a breath of the mountain air. It was a beautiful hot summer day and the mountains helped kept the day cool at least.

I walked over a bit of a path that leads to a corner of the house where the patio was set up with a roof. It helped keep it nice and cool, especially on those really hot summer days. When I got there and looked up to see Bianca. Stefan, Elena, and the hunters all sitting around the dining table I had out there. I smiled at Bianca and Sam. Then when my eyes set on Dean, I couldn't help but blush. Something about him made me flutter inside. If I had a heart, it would be skipping beats. I shook my head and went to sit down beside Bianca then go over todays plans.

"Good morning everyone. How was your sleeps?" I looked towards the hunters.

"The best I've had so far." Sam replied with a smile, and Dean just made a grunting noise.

"Okay. Well…I guess todays plans are that you guys are going to help out with the chores today. That will maybe go to about dinner then we can all talk about the vampyers or have free time." I stopped to take a breath, then went on, "So, yeah. Bianca, you're taking Sam then?"

"Yepp. Are you sure?" She gave me a look.

"Yes. I'm sure." I turned to Dean, "Alright, then you're coming with me." I finished with a smile.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Stefan said standing up, "I'll go grab Eric-?"

"No!" I said in a strong voice, "I am 10x stronger than Eric and Dean put together. So you can go with Bianca if she wants you too. That's final." I stood up right in his face.

Stefan sat down and grumbled. Bianca asked him in a quiet voice to come help her out and he agreed with a sour tone. I just rolled my eyes and dismissed everyone. Dean and I to the shed/dog house I had built for my dogs. We quickly fed the dogs and headed to the stables. When we got there, I started to explain what needed to be done. Then asked him if he had been around horses before.

"Not much." Dean grumbled in a low voice.

"Okay…well I'll show you how to muck the first stall than afterward you can do the rest. Then after you can help me brush and clean the horses. Sound good?" I asked him giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and we got to work.

About an hour later, Dean was done mucking out the stalls and adding new shavings down for bedding. It was perfect timing because I just got done cleaning and refilling the food and water buckets. I just smiled and pointed towards the tack room and told him to grab some combs and brushes. I walked over to the stalls and to grab my Belgian mare, Mara, first. She was the gentle, but she does have her swings.

As I was tying her lead, Dean turned the corner and stare at her. I guess he hasn't seen a horse as big as her. The thought made me chuckle and Dean looked at me then Mara, then began to hand me the brush. When I grabbed it, our fingers brushed for just a second and then there went a shock down my spine. He pulled away quickly as if he felt it too. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath, so I let it out and turned towards Mara. I quickly explained where she liked and didn't like being touched, he nodded and walked over to her right side to start. After a few minutes of quiet and overthinking, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, how old are you and your brother?" I asked, hoping not to be awkward.

"Sammy is 24 and I'm 29." Dean said quickly.

"I see. Sorry. I'm just trying to make small talk. It's painfully quiet in here." My voice was weak, "You can ask me anything too" I smiled at him.

"Okay. How did you get all this land?" He emphasized with his arms.

"Some time ago. Before you were born. I was having a tough time and I was running around the forest. I stumble across an old logging cabin, it was rotting away and there was nothing around here around that time too. So I used my connections and got a lot of land. Then I started building my safe place. But I do have lots of houses, apartments, hotel suits booked just for me, and hideaways." I explained while I putting away Mara, then grabbing Cheech.

"I see. Why don't you drink human blood? I mean it's like crack to you vamps" He said hastily.

I looked at him, put my head down, and answered him in a small voice, "Because I don't need too. Animals do fine when I need it. Humans may be annoying, but they don't need to be killed. Some vampyers, including me, want to live a normal life and mind our own business." I finished worried that he might not actually believe me.

"Oh…uhmm…" He hummed.

"So…when and/or how did you and Sam get into hunting? So you guys hunt everything or just supernatural beings?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Everything, and just want to help people and kick ass." He chuckled. Even his chuckle was wonderful. I smiled and went towards to next horse.

After about an hour, we finished up and washed up in the sink. It was about lunch when I looked at the clock. So I suggest that we should go get some lunch, he agreed and we started towards the house. When we got to the backyard area, I could smell the barbeque. I looked over and Dean was smiling. So we started walking a little faster. As we got closer, I could see Bianca, Sam, and Stefan sitting on the patio. Stefan was barbequing and Bianca and Sam were sitting down drinking Cokes. Bianca called my name and waved with emphasis, then she jumped up and ran to grab us some Cokes. Just as she opened the backdoor, both of my dogs came barreling out and straight towards me. They started to slow down because they were wagging their tails so fast. They were whining and howling, being the babies they were. I kneeled down to give love to the babies. As I was giving Lobo a belly rub, Opeth waddled over to Dean, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. She was working hard to get some love. Dean looked down at her and gave her a strange look before slowly kneeling down to scratch her stubby ear.

"What kind of dogs are they? Where did you find them?" He asked in a low voice.

"Lobo here is a husky crossed with a timber wolf. Her mom Zero, my old dog, went missing for about 5 days. I thought the wolves got her but, she gave birth to 5 or pups and went off again. But they were huddled up in the stables when Bianca found them. It was during the winter time too. So I gave 3 to good homes with vampyers. We seem to keep up with them better, then I gave one to a reserve for wolf hybrids. Then I kept Lobo for her personality and plus she was the runt of the group." I kissed Lobo on the nose.

"Then Opeth, she was saved for a Pitbull fighting ring. She wasn't the strongest but she never lost either. But when I was her she wasn't in good shape. I was taking Lobo to get spade, then she the vets told me that she was trying to get out, she was crying, and howling. Every time they would try to take Lobo out she would try to make contact with Opeth. But I told them that they should meet and if anything were to happen I could handle them."

"Which I know is risky but they knew I could handle them too. So they take Lobo and I to a meeting area, then brought her out. As soon as they brought Opeth in and let her go, she went over to sniff Lobo and I. Then the two of them cuddled up together and went to sleep. Then I took her right then and there." I finished smiling.

"Wow…that's…a lot." Dean looked down at Opeth and scratched her belly.

I just smiled as we got up and walked to the patio. When we got there, Dean went to sit beside Sam. They talked and both of them looked at me and smiled. I tried to ignore it and go sit beside Sam, Bianca's voice rang out from inside the house declaring that was her spot. I rolled my eye and thought of course she would be sitting there. Then I got up and went to go sit beside Dean. As I sat down, Dean looked over at me and gave me a little smirk. While I was waiting for my drink, I pulled my phone out to try to distract my thoughts. But, I could feel Dean's body heat radiating from his arm which was close to my mine. I peeked at him thorough my eyelashes to look at his arm; his arm was strong, tanned and his hands were rough looking.

That's when Bianca put my drink down, making me jump then I just stare at the drink. She, Sam, and Dean laughed at my reaction. I just made a face then Bianca went to sit down. When she got everything sorted, she asked us what we did this morning.

"We fed the dogs first then went down to the stables. Dean mucked the stalls and put down new bedding as I washed and refilled their water and food buckets. Then we brushed them and cooled them down with water. What about you guys?" I asked as I sipped on my Coke.

"We fed the goats. Then we went to feed the peacocks and chickens!" Sam spoke quickly, "It was amazing! The peacocks were cool so see up close. After, were going to feed the lizards and the boa!" Dean mad a funny face.

"Nice. Maggie is actually really nice. Don't let her size fool you." I chuckled, knowing that Bianca didn't tell him that we use live rabbits.

"Burgers are done if you guys are hungry." Stefan yelled from the barbeque.

Dean got up and was the first one over there grabbing food. There was a little table set up with fries and salad (Bianca's doing). I just grabbed a burger and some fries and went to go sit down. As we were all eating it got really quiet. I just scanned the table, vampyers and human sitting around getting along. A smile came across my face and I took another bite of my burger.

After everyone was done eating, we chatted for a bit, then I offered to clean up and Dean offered to help. Sam gave him a strange look, but Dean didn't seem to take notice or care. So, he and Bianca started towards the reptile room. As I was stacking dishes and grabbing forks, I thought since it was nice we could go horseback riding. After I put the dishes in the dishwasher and Dean put the cans on the counter near the garage door. I turned around to find him staring at me; his beautiful emerald eyes staring deep into mine. It took all I had not to walk over and kiss him.

Uhmm…do…Did you want to go horseback riding?" I choked out.

"Sure Nicole." He smiled. He made my name sound like a song. I nodded then we headed towards the stables.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As we got to the stables, I went and grabbed Cheech and my favorite shire horse, Hobbi, while Dean grabbed the saddles and bridles. I showed him how to do the saddles and adjusted the stirrups for his legs. Then I had shown him how to put on bridle and how to get the bit in the mouth. When we got outside, we set up the horses so I could show him how to get on. By the time I turned around, Dean was already sitting on Hobbi and situating himself in the saddle. I smiled and hopped up Cheech, then head down a trail near the house. The trail we took, we one that Bianca or I would go down, so you could tell it was used but there was a lot of over growth. There were also fallen trees that had moss and flowers growing on them. Huge pines towered above making the super-hot day, more bearable. Some of the taller trees that have broken down, birds made nests and sang from above. At the end of the trail was a clearing with beautiful green grass with gorgeous flowers growing along together. Then there were bushes full of juicy berries.

As we came up to the clearing, 2 deer's were eating the berries. They stopped to look at us then went back eating as if we weren't there. As we walked up the edge of the clearing, Deans eyes were sparkling like the gems they were in the sun light. Then he turned to look behind him, then slowly to me.

"It's beautiful. It reminds me of a place Sammy and I stopped at once. We travel a lot. As you could imagine." Dean chuckled then trailed off in a memory.

We sat there for a couple minutes, then I decided to take him to my secret spot. I go there when I need to think or relax. So I tell Dean to follow me and we start down a path that was rarely used. But with the horse droppings and some foot prints you could tell it was a path. After a bit, we go through some bushes that leads to the river. Thankfully, the horses were heavy enough that they didn't sink in the mud or slip on the rocks. We came to a little path on the side of the rock face. Since outsiders don't hike out here often, I carved the crack in the rocks so that me horses could go through with me on them. As we went down there, you could feel the humidity from the waterfall around the corner. As turn that corner, there was a underground pool surrounded by rock and sand. Then on the opposite side of us there was another opening that lead to the outside waterfall. It was truly a beautiful place to think.

We got off our horses and wrapped the reins around the horn of the saddle. They slowly walked over to the pool and started drinking the mountain water, there was also grass that grew on the side on the pool. Then we went to go sit by the little pool. For a while we listened to the sound of the waterfall pounding against the water. Then Dean cleared his throat and began to talk.

"I can see why you chose this place so you come and clear your head. It's really quiet a place." He said looking at me.

"Yeah. It helps me think and sometimes I come out here when shit really hits the fan. If you know what I mean." I laughed.

"Ha-ha, yeah…" He trailed off, "I guess the real reason Sammy and I are hunters is more than helping people out. Our dad was into hunting demons and other supernaturals when our mother died. He actually taught us everything we know." Dean chucked before going on, "Our mother was actually killed by a demon. Called the Yellow eyed demon. Sammy and I hunted him down and sent back to hell but dad summoned him, then he got the demon to kill him. So since then we have been hunting" Dean finished by throwing a rock in the pond.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents. What where their names? Also I know we just met, but I feel like that's not the whole story." I said in a low voice.

"John and Mary Winchester. I wish I could tell ya, but sorry darlin' I'm not going to spill the rest. At least not right now." He said with a smirk, "Besides, Sammy would know how to say better."

"Okay. Okay. We should start heading back though. It's going to be dark by the time we get back." I smiled and got up. I dusted off my leggings and went to grab the horses.

As I got to Cheech, I wondered where I have heard those names before. John and Mary Winchester…hmm. Then I picked up Hobbi's reins and passed them to Dean with a smile.

By the time we made it back to the stables, the sun was setting and the hot summer day was finally cooling down. This time, I put the tack away and Dean fed and gave the horse's cool water. I just watched him from the tack room. I wish I knew more about Dean. He was like a puzzle, and I was going to find out more.

By the time we were walking towards the house, I could smell Bianca's cooking. She was a wonderful chef. We walked into the where Eric, Pam, Damon, Elena, Sookie, Bianca, and Sam were sitting around the table. I walked over the fridge to grab Dean and me a beer. When I turned around all the ladies were in the kitchen checking the food and the boys were around the table. I handed Dean the beer then walked over to join the girls. As I was talking to Sookie, I could feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. When I turned around, I saw Eric's icy blue eyes staring at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to the conversation.

Then we all sat down to eat. Well…the ones that do eat. The ones that don't were drinking donor blood.

"This beer is really good. Can you this besides in Canada?" Sam smiled while taking a bite of his steak.

"It's pretty good. For Canadian beer." Dean smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well sorry boys, but you can only this from the local brewery. I have been friends with the family for years." I smiled taking a sip of my beer, but, we should talk business since everyone is up. Sookie, Elena would you guys mind cleaning up? Then just meet us in the living room. Also I am going to get changed and wipe this make up off of my face." I smiled and quickly ran up to my bedroom.

As I made it to my door, I opened it up and just ran straight towards the bathroom. As I was washing my face, I looked up to see Eric standing behind me like a statue hiding in the dark.

"What do you need Northman?" I looked at him through the mirror.

"I need to know why you and that hunter were being so friendly to each other when you guys got back." Eric growled at me.

"What the hell do you mean 'so friendly'? I'm just being nice so I can get information." I mocked.

"He was practically undressing you with his eyes!" He snarled through his teeth, "He wouldn't even look at you at first."

"Oh-no, I am not getting caught up in your jealousy issues tonight, Go do that over Sookie or some other bitch!" I turned around so I could try to look him in the eyes.

"I will not let my queen be killed because some cocky hunter thinks he can use his dick to get close then KILL YOU! I already lost Godric to useless humans. I don't need you dying too!" Eric flashed his fangs at me. Oh! Hell! No!

"Just get out now Eric! I will not play this damn game." I clicked out my fangs, "Never talk to me like that again! I am not your possession! I am your queen!"

Eric huffed then ran out of the room without another word. I rolled my eyes and changed into my Metallica band-tee and black booty shorts. I splashed cold water on my face to help my fangs go back up. I shook my head and headed towards the living room.

When I got there everyone was sitting down and talking. Sam and Bianca where sitting on the floor with the dogs. Stefan, Elena, Sookie, and Bill were sitting were on one side on the sectional. Then Bella, Edward, and Pam were sitting on the other side. Then Damon and Eric were standing by the T.V. The only spot open enough to sit was beside Dean. So I grabbed my fluffy blanket and sat down beside him. As I got myself comfortable, I could feel Eric's eyes on me. On every single move that I made. I tried to ignore it and get on with the night. So I cleared my throat and began.

"As a part of the agreement Sam and Dean are going to help us fine this new breed of vampyers. But, before I go on, I'm going to ask you vampyers to go out and find friends, family, progenies, and sheriffs to help out as well. We don't know anything else about these vampyers, so wait until I give my word." I turned towards Dean, "Is there anything that you or Sam could tell us about the vampyers? Anything that could be useful?"

"To tell you guys the truth, most hunters think that vampyers are extinct. But we know enough to help you guys out." Sam smiled.

"They permeant shark-like fangs that are coated with the poison…or venom to turn people. They only have to bite ya to turn into one of them. Once you have been bitten it takes 3 days to turn" Dean said in a low voice.

Then Sam spoke up again, "You can kill them with decapitation and a special gun called the Colt. You can also poison them by using a dead guy's blood, and of course sunlight."

"Okay, good to know. But a dead person's blood? We drink that. No silver? No wolfsbane? Not even fire?" I asked look between the both of them. They just shook their heads no.

"But yeah…" Sam continued, "We thought you created them because they were all made from an alpha vampyer. When we met you we thought it was you."

"Well someone was messing around with some blood magic or something." I said quiet worried. Then continued on with the conversation for a while longer.

After sometime we have learned a bit more about the vampyers and how they lived and hunted. Then I dismissed everyone and asked Bianca if she wanted to watch a movie. She agreed and bounced over towards the couch. Sam gave Dean a look and Dean winked at Sam. Dean turned to look at me and asked if they could stay and watch the movie too. Bianca quickly said yes, then I smiled and said why not. With that, Sam went to move beside Bianca and Dean stayed beside me. Then I got up and selected Pet Semetery, and brought the autumn closer so I could out my feet up. Still sat beside Dean and invited him to put his up as well. When we were all comfy, I started the movie.

After a little while into the movie, Sam and Bianca went to go make some popcorn and refill our drinks. I giggled to myself thinking of course she would leave before the scary part. Then the cat jumped out of a bush scaring me out of my thoughts. As I jumped out of my skin, I buried my head right into Dean's chest and threw on arm around his stomach. After a second later, I realized where my head and arm were. I slowly looked up right into Dean's eyes that were looking down at me. His breath was hitting my face. I looked at his beautiful lips that were surrounded my blondish stubble.

"Sorry." I choked as I was getting up,

"It's fine. I thought you were a scary vampyer." He chuckled.

I just smiled at him and went back to watching the movie. That's when Bianca and Sam came back from the kitchen with the goodies. About a few minutes later, Dean stretched out his arm so it was resting on the back of the couch. Since we were only inches apart, because I jumped, I could feel the heat from his arm, and the smell of his deodorant. I looked at him through my eyelashes, he was smiling and slightly looking down at me then back to the T.V.

After the movie was done, Bianca looked at her phone and announced that it was only eleven o'clock. Then we decided that it still too early to go to bed and decided to watch another movie. So we decided on Pulp fiction. My favorite.

About half way through the movie, I started to nod off. As my head went back, it was stopped by Dean's arm. I tried to bring it back, he just tapped my shoulder and let my head rest on his arm. The next time I woke up, I could hear Bianca, Sam, and Dean whispering about going to bed.

"Okay…well wait here. I'm just going to grab Eric so he can lift her to bed." Bianca whispered.

"No, I can carry her. It's fine." Dean quickly said.

"Are you sure? I mean it would be nice not having to go find him. But if you're tired, I can go look for him." She said unsurely.

"Bianca, it's okay, I'll help ya out" Dean whispered.

"Okay. I'll show you to her bedroom. Then I'll watch you put her in her bed…just assurance." Bianca said hastily.

I kept my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. As Dean picked me up, he did it ever so gently. He held me close and cradled my tiny body. While they were walking to the rooms, Dean shifted me closer to his chest. I cuddled up as close as I could and took a deep breath of his scent. He smelt like rum and something that I couldn't make sense off. But it was something that made me melt like chocolate. They must have made it to my bedroom because Dean stopped and I could hear his heart beat faster. I heard the door open and Bianca whisper that she'll be in the doorway.

He walked over to by bed and set me onto it slowly. Trying not to wake me. I heard the sound of my covers moving, then slowly being draped over my body. Then Dean put his hand on my shoulder and slowly started to move his thumb back and forth. He slowly bent over so close, that this breath was brushing against my ear.

"I don't know why you make me feel this why." He sounded out of breath, "Wish I could explain it. Goodnight beautiful, see you tomorrow." Then I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When morning time came around, I opened my eyes to see the sun slowly rising through a part in the curtains. I sat up in my bed and a smile came across my face when I thought about last night. When Dean picked me up and held me close to his body. I felt safe, almost human. I just wish that I could understand what we are going to end up as. I shook my head and gave a big stretch. Then I started to feel sick. I tried rubbing my eyes but my vision started tunneling and the room started to spin. Before my head hit the pillow, my last thought was, not now dad. Not right now.

I woke up to the bright sun shining right into my eyes. I look around at my surroundings and noticed that I was in my safe haven that my father created for me. I slowly got up and noticed that I wasn't in my p.j's but a white toga and my fangs were out. I called out for my father but didn't hear anything back.

"Father!?" I yelled out. Nothing. "Goddammit! Show yourself or I'm leaving!" I shouted.

Hasn't anyone told you not to use your father's name in vain?" A voice answered behind me.

"What the!?" I turned around to see that he has sent one of his dumb angels, Ingrid.

"I have called on you to deliver a message from your father. So-"

"Why can't he do it himself?" I yelled cutting her off.

"He just cannot make it. Sorry." Ingrid put her hands her back and bowed her head.

"Whatever. Tell me whatever it is that you must tell me." I rolled my eyes. I really hated angels.

"Thank you Nyx. You may not repeat this to anyone. For there will be grave consequences. Did you still want to hear it?" She stared at me with a blank expression.

"Well I guess so. I'm here. Just get on with it." I started to get annoyed.

"Alright. Your father has found out that you have met the Winchester brothers and been getting close with them so your father has made you their main protector now. They cannot die under your care. Let your feelings guide you. Let your heart guide you." She finished with a smile.

I just gave her a blank stare, then started to yell, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Follow my heart. Fuck that. Hasn't he heard me lately!? A new breed of vampyer are around and I DIDN'T CREATE THEM! Also why do I have to protect them!? My life shouldn't be on the line for them! If I follow my heart I'm going to fall for one of them…wait. How did you know that they were brothers? What are you not telling me?" I yelled right in her face.

She just smiled and touched my forehead with two slender fingers making the black around me go black. What is going on? Why were these two important to my father?

I opened my eyes and a pounding sensation started to get worse the more my vision came into focus. As I slowly sat up, I saw that my dogs were on my bed, waiting for me to wake up. I patted Lobo's butt, then they were all over me. Then as I went to stretch, the scent of blood came into mind. My eyes followed the trail to a glass of it on my nightstand with a note: For after. Bianca

I smiled and got up to drink it and get dressed. On my way to the bathroom, I thought about the message. I just couldn't understand why he would the brothers. I just shook my head and went for a shower. After my shower, I chose a sexy red and black bondage bra and matching lacy underwear. Then I chose my Mötley Crüe concert tee and a pair of jean short shorts. I decided to let my hair dry naturally and then I did my make-up. Then I gulped the rest of the blood and the headache went away.

On my way to the kitchen, I couldn't stop thinking about the message the Ingrid told me. It just kept playing over and over again. Just before I entered the kitchen, I could hear people in there. I shook my head, faked a smile and walked in. As I entered there was Bianca, Sam, Dean, Elena, Sookie, and Stefan all sitting around the table eating lunch.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Bianca winked at me.

I gave her a small smile and looked at the time. It was 2 o'clock. I shook my head and pulled up a chair beside Elena and started munching on some fries.

"So, what did you all do this morning I guess?" I asked in between fries.

"Bianca, Elena, and I went to town today and did some shopping." Sookie smiled.

"Yeah, we just bought some new clothes and toiletries for Sam and Dean." Bianca gleamed. She loved shopping.

Nice. What about you boys?" I looked over at Sam.

"Oh. We had come workout with Damon and me." Stefan piped up.

"Also Sam and Dean were wondering if they could bring their car here. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you." Bianca said looking at Sam.

"It has our stuff and weapons that could help us too. If we needed them." Sam said looking at his hands.

"I'll think about it. Do you guys even know where it is?" I questioned.

"I have a pretty good idea where it could be." Dean smiled.

Then afterwards Bianca, Sam, Dean and I went outside to enjoy to the sunlight. I smiled as the sun kissed my skin making me feel warmer.

"Did you guys want to go for a horseback ride?" I asked.

"Sam, Dean and I were going to go swimming in the pool." Bianca said in a quiet voice.

"I'll go with ya." Dean smiled.

"I think I'll still with swimming. It's hot out today." Sam gave a little smile.

So Dean and I started towards the stables. As we got there Dean offered to grab the tack this time. So I went to grab Cheech and Hobbi and went to tie them up. Cheech just kept stomping around and trying to leave without me.

"Knock it off mammal. We're going soon. Calm down." I growled at him.

Dean just gave a small laugh and led Hobbi outside. Then I finally was able to get the bridle on, I started to lead Cheech outside. Dean was sitting on Hobbi smiling at me. He offered to hold Cheech still so I could get on. I handed him the reins and got up on Cheech.

"Do you remember the way to the clearing that we stopped at yesterday?" I asked while grabbing the reins back from Dean.

"Yeah. Why?" He gave me a funny look.

"I'm going to meet you there. I am going to run Cheech quickly." I said while Cheech was stomping his hoof.

"Okay. Sounds good then" Dean smiled.

I nodded my head then gave Cheech a little shove to get him going. Then in no time at all we were off. The wind in my face and sweeping my hair. It felt amazing to ride Cheech. He knew where to turn without me having to tell him. We were in sync with one another. After a few more turns and a jump over a log later, were at the clearing. I giggled to myself because I have beaten Dean here. So I hopped off of Cheech and began picking flowers to put in Cheech's mane. After a few minutes I could hear the sound of hooves coming down the trail. Then they stopped and I slowly looked up. My eyes met Dean's and he was smiling. I gave him a smile back then hopped up on Cheech then rode over to him. When I got over to Dean, he was holding some flowers. I gave him a strange look and asked why he had flowers.

"I saw them on my way here and I thought they could go in your hair. But I see that you have some in Cheech's hair, so you could put them in his I guess." He said in a low voice, handing me the flowers.

I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face as I grabbed the flowers and put them in my boot.

"Did you want to go to go same spot as yesterday? The secret place." I gave him a smug smile and looked over at him. His eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Sounds like a plan" He nodded and started a head.

As we got to the cave, we hopped off our horses and I told Dean that we could unsaddle the horses. He nodded then started unsaddling Cheech first. While he did that, I started to tie Hobbi's neck first with a lead then I did Cheech. Dead gave me then the rope a strange look.

"Cheech is trained to come when I whistle." I looked over at Dean who still an eyebrow up, "But…it's hot today. Did you wanna go swimming?"

He smiled, "Why not. Did ya want to keep shirts and underwear on? Or good ol' birthday suit?"

"Uhmm...ahhh..."I couldn't spit out, "I think we should go in our underwear. I think it will be good enough." I looked at the ground. He was still chuckling.

I started with my boots and socks first. When I looked up, Dean had taken off his shirt. I noticed that he had a tattoo on his chest. Also that he was better looking than my dream. I smiled to myself amd took off my shirt. As I did, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. So I tried to ignore it and took off my shorts. When they were off, I picked them up and up them with my shirt. When I looked up to see Dean was staring at me with his mouth slightly open. I smirked and walked towards the cool water. As I walked in deeper, I dipped my head under water. When I came up and brushed the water and hair out of my face, Dean let out a little yip. I looked over to see him slowly walking in the water making funny faces. I giggled to myself, then swam over to waterfall. I slowly raised my hands near the mist and let them dance with the vapor. Then I dove under the fall to let the current push and pull around me. As I came up and pushed the hair out of my face, I saw Dean was near the fall and was looking at it,smiling. I wondered what he was thinking about. After a little while, we both got out and sat on the warm rocks. Also it was the only spot where the sun was shining it's rays.

"So, do you always go to beautiful places or do they find you?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Ha-ha, no. It just happens. We are in the rocky mountains. It's not called beautiful British Columbia for nothing." I smiled. "Besides, if you think this in nice. You should see my other safe house in Sweden."

"Hmm...Sammy and I travel arounf a lot. But we have never left the U.S before...or till now I guess."

"What kind of car do ya drive?" I asked.

"Black '67 Chevy Impala." He beamed.

"Nice car. I'll see what I can do for ya." I smirked, "I like cars and such so i would like to see it."

"Wow. A girl that likes cars. What else don't I know about you?" He looked at me with wonder.

"Same could said about you. But if you must know, I like heavy metal and rock n' roll. I love eating and my favorite food is salt and vinager chips. I love to drinking." I giggled, "You?"

"I love my car, whiskey and beer is what I live on. I love old school rock n' roll." He smiled.

"So much in common" I giggled, "So I see you have a tattoo. When did ya get that?"

"It's a anti-possension symbol. Sammy and I both have them." He ran he thumb over the tattoo, "It's so we can't get possessed by demons as long as we have them. It helps out for what we do and all. What about yours?"

"It just started forming one day. I'm guessing that it has something to do with my powers/not powers and blood lines. I get them every time something signifigant happens." I looked at my side down my hip, then to my thigh.

"Well...It's beautiful." He said in a low voice. Tracing my tattoo with his eyes.

"I hope this isn't awkward to ask but, why are you and Sam not hurrying back to where ever you guys live? I mean you both can't be single. You are too good-looking." I smiled as I asked.

"In our line of work, we really can't have long or short term reletionships. Or any in that matter on our line of work. We move around too much, or we could can die at some point. Or we could get them killed." He looked down at his hands.

"I understand that feeling. I could never be with a human. I mean I could see me loving someone. I just couldn't stand the fact that theywill get older and die and I will stay the same...forever." I trailed off.

"What about vamps? You and that Eric guy seem to be pretty close." He mummbled.

"Ha-ha. No. Never. I am a person. I have needs. We tried once. Didn't end well." I laughed in the memory.

"I can see why, he is an ass. But, I can see why he would be into you. You are a georgous women I have yet to see..." He blushed a bit.

"Same could be said about you." I smiled.

We just looked into each others eyes for what seemed to be a long while. The sun was shining just right to make Deans eyes lit up like the gems they looked like. His skin was sparkling from the remaining drops of water on him. He gave a little smile that could light up a room alone. My eyes were kept flicking between his eye then his lips. I slowly ran my tounge along my lower lip than Dean gave a little smile and ran his along his lip then biting it. Then he slowly moved a little closer adn sat lowered himself so he was level with my face. Staring into my eyes, he raised his hand and gently put it against my face. Then his thumb began to gently run back and forth on my cheek.

"As much as I don't want to. I can't help feel something for you. What makes you so special?" Dean asked in a low voice, inching closer.

"Same you be said about you. You make me feel human..." I confessed breathlessly.

He smiled and closed the gap. With our lips almost touching, I could smell sweet breath mixing wiht mine. Taking a deep breath in, I closed the gap that was tempting us. In the heat on the moment, the world faded away and time stopped. Electric sparks went off inside my body making it feel alive. The taste of his lips made me want more. I quickly raised my hands so they cupped his cheeks. His stubble rubbed against my soft hand. His tounge grazed against my lip to asking to come in. So I let it. Our tounges danced and I could feel the heat that was radiating between us. We were so lost in the moment that I almost didn't hear my phone ringing. Ignoring it, it just kept going and going. So I slowly breaked the kiss, and smiled into his hands. I got up to see who had called. So I clicked on the voicemail and it was Bianca.

"Nicole! Either call me back or come home. It's the vampyers! They attacked a nest of Eldeerian vampyers. No one survived. I'm sorry. Please. Come home." Her voice was stressed.

I looked at my phone then at Dean. I shook my head and started getting dressed. As I was putting on my shirt, I whistled for the horses.

"Is everything okay Nicole?" Dean's voice came from behind me.

"No...I'll tell you on the way. I'm sorry we have to go." I just looked down. I couldn't believe this was happening...now.

He just nodded with a face and started getting dressed. As the horses got here I picked up the blanket and saddle and swung it in Cheech's back. Then before I could pick up the bridle, Dean stopped me and gave me a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When we got back to the stables, I jumped off Cheech while he was still moving. Elena and Damon were there waiting for us. I gave them a smile and started towards the house. I stopped quickly to see if Dean was behind me.

"Are you coming?" I asked him.

"Go ahead. Sam will know what to do. Plus he's a book nerd. So he will definitly be more helpful." Deam nodded towards the house, "Go. I'll catch up."

I mouthed thank-you and sped towards the house. Thankfully the backdoor was open or I would have smashed through it. When I stopped I took a deep breath and looked up to see Bianca, Sam, and Eric all standing there. For a minute, I forgot that I was mad at Eric and ran over to give him a big hug. His bring arms swung around my body and rubbed my back.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"He's just putting away the horses with Elena and Damon. He should be here soon." I said from Eric's shirt.

"Okay. Well everyone is on the livingroom. Sam and I will meet you guys there." She said as her and Sam slipped out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay min kärlek?" He asked kissing my wet hair.

"Yes...maybe." I said slowly trying to get away from him.

"Why is your hair wet? I thought you went horseback riding." He asked giving me a strange look.

"Yeah. So? It's smoking hot out so i went for a swim. We should go see the others." I said leaving out the part that Dean came with.

So we walked to living room where everyone was sitting. As I walked in, I asked Sookie to grab me a towel while we waited for Elena, Dean, and Damon to get here. She smiled and went to grab one. I loved it when people didn't say no. Then I say down beside Bianca and Eric quicly sat down beside me. I rolled my eyes remembering why I was mad at him. About 3 minutes later, Sookie, Damon, Elena, and Dean came through the the doorway. Sookie handed me the towel then handed one to Dean as well. Then Dean looked at me then Eric and went to go sit down beside Sam and Stefan. Eric gave me then Dean a strange look, then let out a low unnessaery growl. I ignored it and moved on.

"Okay, so we all know why were here today. A group of Eldeerian vamps have been killed." I looked at Bianca, "Who told you?"

"One of the sheriffs that works in the area. He was doing check-ups and telling everyone to be one the look out for the new vampyers. When he had shown up at his own nest, he could see blood and could smell dead vamps. When he got inside, no one was alive. Even the humans that worked there were dead." Bianca said in a low voice.

"Everyone? What section? Was it in the same section?" I asked and no body answered.

"Well...anyone? Was it the same section or not!?" I asked louder.

"It was section 204. North Texas." Eric growled

"Why would they move?" I asked Sam.

"Well it could be more hunters or looking for a new nest. We kind of killed all the vampyers in that nest. I'm sure of it." Sam looked over at Dean then at me.

"Well...were going to have to go to Kansas first, then Texas. I need to know more. I'll start making plans and let you guys know more tomorrow." I started, "Then we can get someone to meet us so you can get your car." I looked at Dean who was smiling.

"Whhen should we go then?" Sam asked in a happier tone.

"2 days. Tomorrow we can get make plans to get your car and to get down there. Then the next day pack. I can also make arrangments for my animlas and what not. So I guess that's all until tomorrow. I will be in my library of anyone hears more. But other than that, I wish to be alone to plan. Thank you." I got uo and walked out before anyone could say otherwise.

Before I went to my hiding place for the night, I went to the kitchen to make myself some iced green tea. As I was pouring it into my water bottle, I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw that Eric was leaning against the counter looking at me.

"You shouldn't go." Eric growled.

"I don't need you telling me this again. I'm not going through this again." I said as I tried to leave but Eric was blocking the way.

"I have to try to stop you somehow." He pleaded.

"No! I have to go. I'm not going to let you or anyone else try to tell me otherwise." I looked at him in anger, "Besides, you haven't seen me nor called me since this happened. Why do you care now Mr. Northman?"

"I have always cared for you Nicole! But now I see that we could work if you would stop flirting with that hunter!" He sneered at me.

"Poor, poor Eric. Not getting what he wants." I rolled my eyes.

Eric just growled and mummbled something in Swedish then took off out the back door. Fusterated, I put my tea in the fridge and grabbed the bottle of tequila and raced off to my library. When I got there, the door was slightly open and the lights were on. I slowly stepped inside, Bianca was sitting on the sofa with a bottle of rum. I gave her a slight smile and held up the bottle of tequila. She just chuckled and made room for me to sit.

"Look if you're here to tell that I shouldn't go or what not, I dont want to hear it. I'm going. That's final." I said as I sat down and opening the bottle.

"Ha-ha. Nope. I was going to ask to see if you want me to come or not. Plus you need a drinking bubby." She laughed.

"Of course you're coming! I'm going to need you there to help out!" I smiled at her.

"Good! Or else I would have protested." She giggled.

"So, what did you and Sam do besides swim?" I asked her smiling.

"We swam for a bit then we talked. Sam is so sweet. I wanted ask you something privately...but I think I'm falling for Sam...and I think he feels the same way." She looked at me.

"Well it's find with me. I won't stand in the way. I think it's cute." I said trying to hide the fact that i might be falling for Dean.

"Thank you Nicole! What about you and Dean? He brighten up when you came to the kitchen at lunch." She beamed.

"As you know, we went horseback riding then I took him to my secret place and went swimming for a bit. Then we talked, then you called." I said to quickly.

"Right." She smirked at me taking a sip of rum.

"Fine. We have kissed..." I took a sip of telquila.

"WHAT!? Okay, now you're defintly going to tell me everything." She squealed and took another sip of rum.

"Okay. First, we were swimming in our underwear and boy oh boy, does he ever look good." I smiled at the memory of a half-naked Dean, "Then, we sat on the rocks and talked for a bit. We started talking about our love lives...then we just kind of kissed. It felt natural...exciting." I buried my face in my hands.

"Awe. You're really feeling something for Dean. Aren't you?" She asked sincerly.

"Yes and I don't know what to Bianca. For once I'm scared to follow my heart."I looked at her, holding back tears.

"Well, you should take your own advice. I haven't seen you relaxed in a long time. You love Pulp Fiction and you fell asleep on his chest. I offered to move you or wake you up but he said you looked peaceful." She looked me right in the eyes, "And when I look at you, you're radiating peaceful, happy rays around you. Then when he looks at you, I can see he is feeling the same as you. Sam told me that he admited to liking you back. I think you two were ment to meet."

"I just don't want him to be like the rest. I don't want my feelings to be wrong. I haven't felt like this in a long, long time." I hugged her, "But, thank you for listening to me. You alway know what to say" A tear escaped my eye.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to talk to Sam and you plan what needs to be planned! Be happy Nicole, you have this!" She wiped the tear and got up towards the door, "Remember, don't be afraid to let him in. He afraid too." Then she was gone.

I smiled and took a sip of telquila, then grabbed a pad of paper and a pen that was on the coffee table. As I was planning transportation, I thought that drving would be the best option, In case they attack somewhere else or find others. Eventually I was a little too tispy after making it half way through the list...and the bottle. So I started drawing random scribbles and giggling. After a few minutes, there was a soft knock on the door, at first I didn't answer it. But then a couple momre minutes go by, then there was another soft knock. I slowly staggered towards the door and put my ear up to it. I heard someone mummbling then I slowly opened the door. When I peaked through the crack, Dean's back was towards the door. So I swung open the door and he slowly turned around.

"I know you said you didn't want to be bugged but, something inside me made me come see you." Dean said in a low voice.

"It's fine. Co-come in." I smiled tipsly smiling at him.

"Is this another hiding place?" He asking as he walked in.

"Ha, yeah. But I guess it's not so hidden now is it?" I giggled.

"I guess so, hey." He smiled.

"Sorry if I seemed mad earlier. I'm just worried." I sat down him on the couch and wrapped my fluzzy blanet around my legs.

"I can understand. Can't be easy be a queen." He chuckled, "Whatcha drinkin'?" He nodded towards the bottle.

"Telquila. What a shot?" I asked him as I passed over the bottle.

"Why not." He grabbed the bottle and took a shot. He made a funny face after. I just giggled and took the bottle back and took another shot.

"Let's play a drinking game. 20 questions." I asked not knowing where that came from.

"Fine. Loser jumps in the pool. Naked." He smirked.

"Deal. Who goes first?" I winked.

"You." He quickly said.

"Never have I ever...gone skinny dipping?" I smiled. We both took a shot.

"Never have I ever...had to run to save your life?" He asked already taking a shot. Then I took the bottle and had one myself.

"Had to walk more than 4 hours?" Only I took the shot. Then I shook my head and giggled at him.

"Never have I ever...dined and dashed." He asked smiling, but only he took the shot.

"Wow. Asshole. Never have I ever...fallen in-love at first sight." I gave a smell smile and took a shot. He slowly took one too.

"Never have I ever..been arrested?" He asked in a low voice. Only I took a shot.

"Suprising. Never have I ever...eaten a full pizza to myself." We both a shot.

"Played strip-poker?" Dean asked watching me taking my shot. Then he took his.

"Slept with someone they just met?" I looked down at the bottle then took my shot and passed it to Dean and got ready for the last question.

"Never have I evr slept with a human." He asked quickly taking a sip then pass it to me. I took a shot and counted up the score.

"It's a damn tie!" I laughed. The shots were starting to hot me.

"Well, it's looks like we will both going for another swim." He gave me a sexy smile. The he got up and extented his hand to help me up.

I smiled and grabbed his warm hand. When I got up, I was leaning on his chest. He was breathing fast and his heartbeat was steadily beating faster and faster. When I looked up at him, he was looked down at me smiling. Then he slowly leaned over and gave me a soft kiss.


End file.
